Teen Titans: Return of the Elements
by MuggleBuddy
Summary: Sequel to Search for the Elementals. Aqua is missing, and a new enemy is in town, what are the Titans going to do? I hate summaries...
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello readers! This is the sequel to Teen Titans: Search for the Elementals. If you have not read that story, please read it before you read this! Also, if you read Spawn of Slade, this chapter would have taken place during that story, but before the last chapter. The next chapter will pick up right where Spawn of Slade left off. So please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Teen Titans. Aqua and the plot are mine, so do not touch without permission!

* * *

Teen Titans: Return of the Elements

Prologue

Aqua made her way around the laboratory perimeter. She hated the night watch because the dark frightened her (though she wouldn't admit that to anybody). As she rounded the corner where only the charred remains of the North Wing remained she thought she saw a shadow move silently across the wasteland that surrounded her home. She looked again, but saw nothing. She dismissed it as one of the tricks her mind was constantly playing on her.

As she made her way to the back of the complex Aqua had the strange feeling she was being followed. She turned around quickly, but a few sparse patches of weeds waving at her in the wind were the only things that crossed her vision. It was then that Aqua decided she definitely wasn't getting enough sleep, and that she should stop watching scary movies.

Aqua did not hear him approach her from behind. She only realized his presence seconds before he knocked her to the ground. She rolled onto her back and was surprised by what she saw.

"Did you miss me," asked Slade, "I'm not one you should forget you know. Did you really think that I wouldn't find you? Did you think you had escaped? You have amazing powers. Powers that I would not let slip through my fingers so easily." With that Slade kicked the side of Aqua's head, knocking her unconscious, picked her up and carried away.

* * *

Yes, so that is how the story begins. Now just hit the pretty blue button and tell me what you think...


	2. Missing

Hello readers! This is the first serious chapter of the story. It's sort of short, but it contains many important things. This chapter picks up right after the end of Spawn of Slade. Really, it's liketwo seconds after that story ends.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and that is that. Aqua, Ventus, Ignis, Caelum, and the Doc are mine, so do not touch! 2-NY-1489 is QuietlyInsane's property that needed a home, so I put him in my story with her permission.

* * *

Teen Titans: Return of the Elements

Chapter 1:

Missing

"Missing," Robin asked. The remaining Elementals shook their heads in a sad conformation.

"We thought she may have come here, but I guess we were wrong," said Caelum looking around as if hoping Aqua was just hiding and was going to jump out and surprise them at any minute.

"She's not here," said Raven noticing Caelum's search.

"Come," said Starfire, "let us sit and converse." As they made their way to the living room, 2-NY-1489 came rushing towards them with his chain saw buzzing.

"Wait," cried Cyborg, "they're our friends."

"I am sorry," said the little robot, "I thought you were in danger."

"Who's this little guy," questioned Ventus.

"Oh, that's 2-NY-1489," said Cyborg.

"We call him Barry," Beast Boy added.

"Pleased to meet you," said Ignis offering her hand, which Barry took and shook.

"Where'd you get him," asked Caelum as he poked the little robot's metal exterior.

"We uh…it's a long story," said Robin.

"We'd like to hear it," said Ignis. And so, the Titans told the Elementals the story of their encounter with Project Apprentice.

TTT

"That sounds just awful," said Ventus after the Titans finished the story.

"It truly was," said Starfire, the memories still fresh in her mind.

"So you have no idea where Aqua or Slade is," asked Ignis.

"No," replied Robin, "but I'm starting to think that if we find one, we may find the other." The other Titans nodded in agreement. Suddenly, red lights began to flash around the Tower.

"Hey," said Cyborg, "you guys up for a little butt kickin'?" The group gave a collective shout and ran out the door.

TTT

As they arrived on the scene they were greeted by a salvo of laser fire from hundreds of Slade's robots. As the eight spread out explosions began to erupt around the battlefield as the group of teens quickly began to reduce the robots numbers.

Caelum, who was using his staff to tear through his mechanical opponents, suddenly noticed a shadow figure moving among the robots. As he turned to alert the others, he felt something smooth and cool wrap around his ankle. He watched in horror as his own staff was yanked out of his hands and wrapped around his legs by some unseen force. Before he fell to the ground, he let out a squawk that attracted the attention of Raven who was fighting nearby.

Raven quickly finished off the robots she was fighting and levitated over to where Caelum was trying to stand up.

"How did that happen," she asked pointing to the metal rod that was wrapped around his feet.

"Perhaps I can explain," said a voice behind her. Raven turned around to face a girl about her own age. She had black-green hair and was wearing what looked like the top half of a black ripped up tank top and some ripped black shorts. In her hair she wore a red ribbon, and she had scraps of white cloth wrapped around both her feet and arms. Her deep brown eyes stood out against her ghostly pale skin. She was very thin as though she had not eaten in days.

"Who are you," asked Raven.

"Your worst nightmare," replied the girl.

* * *

Well there's the chapter, and a cliffie (sort of) to boot. Too much talkingin this chapter for my tastes, but it had to be done.I apologize for the shortness, but I think the next chapter should be longer. I don't know when it will be up though because I have a ton of stuff I need to do for school, but I have an hour long study lab every day, so I think I should get it done soon enough. As always, please review!


	3. The Mistress of Metal

Hello readers. I'm sorry the update took so long, but with school and all I've been a bit busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans, Slade, or Jump City. The Elementals ('cept Terra) are mine, so no touchy!

* * *

Teen Titans: Return of the Elements

Chapter 2:

The Mistress of Metal

Raven smirked at the girl's hackneyed reply.

"You speak of nightmares," Raven said, "but you have no idea what nightmares really are." With that Raven's hands were covered in a black aura and the girl was surrounded by a sphere of darkness. Raven watched impassively as the girl fell to one knee within the sphere her palms placed against the ground.

"Look out," shouted Caelum, breaking her concentration. The sphere disintegrated to show the girl grinning at Raven. Raven turned to admonish Caelum for shouting, but when she did she came face to face with several sewage pipes that had been ripped from underground and now stood poised like snakes about to strike.

"Holy crap," came a shout from about fifty feet to Raven's left. She turned to see Beast Boy gaping at the huge pipes. Raven thought she heard a chuckle, but before she could give it anymore thought, the pipes began to fall. One by one they fell back to the ground. The Titans and Elementals scurrying to avoid being crushed. Large clouds of dust billowed from the points of impact.

"Remember Titans," cried a voice, "I am the Mistress of Metal, and I will be your demise!" As the dust began to clear neither the girl nor the robots remained. Not even the broken parts of the robots were left.

"Dude," said Beast Boy, "what was that?"

"I'm not sure B.B.," said Cyborg.

"I think I have an idea," said Ignis

TTT

"So what's your idea," Robin asked when they arrived back at the Tower.

"Well, whoever that was called themselves the 'Mistress of Metal' so I think they have the power of metal like I have the power of fire," replied Ignis.

"But that's impossible," said Caelum. "That would mean that the girl was an Elemental, and we all know Doc only made five of us."

"How can you be so sure," asked Raven.

"When we got back to the lab, Doc showed us all of his work and research," explained Ventus.

"Then we're right back to where we started," said Beast Boy, "we have no idea what's going on."

"But I know someone who might," said Ventus. His comment was met with stares from everybody in the room.

"Who," asked Cyborg.

"Doc," replied Ventus simply.

"Yeah," said Caelum, his excitement showing, "I could fly back to the lab and ask him. I can check up on his new project as well."

"New project," said the Titans in unison.

"Can't say much 'cause it's a surprise," answered Caelum. And with that he sat back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I see," said Robin.

"You should get going," suggested Ignis, "we'll wait here if that's alright."

"Hey, mi Tower es tu Tower," said Beast Boy with a chuckle. They walked down to the Tower entrance and with one final good-bye Caelum took off and headed back to the lab.

TTT

Slade watched as Caelum headed off into the distance. A look of frustration passed over his face. Thankfully, his mask covered it, so he did not show his weakness to his newest creation. He turned to face the pale black haired girl.

"You failed to even harm one of them," he said coldly, "I thought I had trained you better."

"It wasn't fair," whined the girl, "it was eight against one!"

"That's why I gave you the robots you fool," Slade, shouted at her, "they should have kept at least three or four of them distracted."

"Those pieces of junk are completely useless, unless I use them for projectiles," said the girl moving her hand and causing several of the Slade-bots to fly across the room. Slade slapped her across the face.

"Control yourself," he told her sternly, "you forget, perhaps, that I am the one who gave you these powers."

"Well it isn't like you had the original idea in the first place," muttered the girl.

"I'll have no talk like that young lady," said Slade raising his hand again. The girl flinched away from him. "That's better," said Slade shaking his head, "you've got good reason to fear me." He lowered his hand. "You have made me very unhappy."

"How so," asked the girl.

"By deeming yourself the 'Mistress of Metal' you have almost certainly given the Titans a clue about yourself and how you came to be," answered Slade. When the girl gave in a puzzled look he continued. "They now know you're an Elemental. I cannot fool myself into thinking that Robin and the others would be stupid enough to not realize the connection between Aqua's disappearance and your appearance. They've already sent that stupid Sky Elemental to tell Doctor Udiment of your existence.

"My apologies master," said the girl.

"From now on, you will be known as Acero," said Slade.

"Acero?"

"Yes, I don't know Latin, but I did take Spanish in college. Acero is the Spanish word for Steel. I think it suits you quite well."

"Well what are we going to do now," asked Acero.

"We wait for Caelum to return and then we make our next move," responded Slade.

"I can hardly wait master," said Acero with a grin.

"Neither can I."

* * *

Hm...so what's going to happen? I personally have no idea yet! Sorry 'bout the shortness.That last bit with Slade was put there mainly make the chapter longer. It also give a couple clues about some stuff. 

Please review!


End file.
